El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños!
by aliciadayi8a
Summary: Cual es el mejor regalo que Cory podia a darle a Lea en su cumple! Una Historia corta de solo 5 cap... es mi primer Historia... espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Hace más de 6 años que se conocían y trabajan juntos, hace más de 3 años que estaban enamorados y hace más de 2 años que vivían juntos; por lo que este no era el primer cumpleaños de ella que celebrarían juntos… Pero si es el primero que celebraría como su esposa, como la Señora Monteith, porque hace 6 meses que se habían casado.

Cory deseaba que este fuera uno de los mejores cumpleaños para Lea, es por eso que se encontraba en la cocina preparándole su desayuno favorito para llevárselo a la cama y comenzar a mimarla desde el instante en el que ella abriera los ojos. Sintiéndose muy orgulloso de lo que había preparado organizo todo en una bandeja y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Al llegar y abrir la puerta se quedó sin aliento ante la hermosa visión de su esposa.

Lea estaba en la cama de espalda a el aun profundamente dormida, todo su hermoso y lago cabello chocolate estaba esparcido por las almohadas, los rayos de sol parecían que acariciaban su broncínea piel, y su hermosa espalda la cual estaba totalmente descubierta era más que perfecta. Con mucho cuidado coloco la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación tomando la rosa que había traído consigo, recostó suavemente en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa con los suaves pétalos de la flor…

Ella comenzó a despertar lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo algo cansado, lo que la hiso recordar la maravillosa noche que había tenido. Cory la había despertado a las 12 en punto para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y le había hecho el amor de una forma tan pasional y dulce como nunca antes, no sabía porque pero se sentía distinta. Sintió un suave beso en su mejilla y como cory le susurraba -_Feliz Cumpleaños Amor_- Ella voltio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y tomo la rosa que él le ofrecía. Lea odiaba las rosas rojas, pero esta era blanca, su favorita, olio su delicioso aroma y volvió a sonreír, tomando a su esposo del cuello y agradeciéndole con un beso.

-Eres maravillo… Te Amo- dijo ella viéndolo con la más dulce de las miradas…

-Te he preparado tu desayuno favorito- respondió Cory antes de darle un beso en la punta de su nariz y pararse de la cama a buscar la bandeja que con tanto esmero había preparado para ella.

-Eso se ve delicioso... Gracias Cory… no tenías que haberte molestado- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y tomaba la camiseta que cory le había quitado la noche anterior y se la volvía a poner…

-No es molestia… que clase de esposo seria si no te mimo hoy?... me gusta más como te vez sin la camiseta- le dijo mirándola con deseo, Lea se rio y le dio un beso y ambos comenzaron a comer.

Entre risas y besos terminaron de desayunar y notaron que se les hiso un poco tarde para ir a grabar, así que mientras Cory lavaba los platos, se suponía que Lea tendría que haberse estado duchando, pero cuando volvió a la habitación, ella aún estaba sentada en la cama con una mirada soñadora

-Creí que te estarías duchando- dijo cory sacando a lea de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando que… tal vez… podríamos ducharnos juntos y así ahorrar más tiempo no crees?- le dijo ella con esa mirada picara y esa sonrisa coqueta que el tanto amaba.

Cory no espero a que se lo dijera dos veces y la tomo en brazos y entre risas y besos entraron a tomar un baño, donde ni toda el fría pudo con el calor que allí había, producido por el deseo y la pasión de esta joven pareja. Lea estaba en ropa interior mirándose al espejo mientras se veía pensando "Que es lo que ocurre? Desde anoche me siento diferente, es obvio que no es la primera vez que cory y yo hacemos el amor, lo acabamos de hacer en la ducha de nuevo, pero anoche fue distinto… Me siento… especial… más hermosa… más mujer… será que es solo por mi cumpleaños?"

Cory que ya estaba completamente vestido noto que Lea estaba aún en ropa interior y totalmente distraída así que se colocó detrás de ella y con cariño la tomo por la cintura y la recostó de su pecho… mirándola a los ojos por el reflejo del espejo le pregunto- Estas bien? Ocurre algo?- ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El beso su mejilla y su cuello mientras acariciaba suevamente su cintura… la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído –Hoy estas hermosa, preciosa- Ella sonrió aún más desviando la mirada… Dios, era la mujer más afortunada del planeta al tener a un hombre tan maravillo a su lado, como era posible que el supiera que desde anoche era exactamente así como se sentía.

-Ven, ayúdame con el vestido- le dijo ella mientras terminaba de ponerse su vestido y se daba la vuelta para que Cory le suba el cierre cuando termino le dio un beso en su nuca, le paso sus zapatos y terminaron de alistarse para ir al Set. Ya estaba filmando la 7ma Temporada de Glee, esa serie maravillosa que los había unido y que hoy en día seguía siendo tan exitosa como el primer capítulo.

En todo el trayecto en el automóvil el cual era conducido por Cory iban tomados de la mano y este no dejaba de besar la mano de su esposa, acariciarla e incluso darle pequeños mordiscos que causaba la risa de ella…

-Lamento que tengamos que trabajar hoy- le dijo cory durante una luz roja.

-No hay nada que lamentar, que mejor manera que pasar mí cumple con mis amigos y familia, con los que amo… en el que podríamos decir nuestro segundo hogar-

-Tienes razón hermosa, no hay nada mejor que eso-

-Bueno si lo hay… pasarlo contigo- El sonrió y rápidamente le robo un beso ya que aun conducía y así en poco tiempo llegaron al set donde todos esperaban a la flamante cumpleañera…


	2. Chapter 2

El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños

Parte II

Desde que Lea llego al Set no dejaron de lloverle las felicitaciones, los abrazos, los buenos deseos, los obsequios, entre ellos flores y chocolates, pero para ella lo más importante era el amor y el cariño que estaba recibiendo. Especialmente todo el amor que recibía del hombre que llevaba de la mano. Al llegar exactamente donde iban a grabar, todo el cast, la estaba esperando, con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños de fresas, su favorito, el cual tenia escrito en letras de chocolate "Felicidades Lea"

El primero en notar su presencia fue su gran y amado mejor amigo Chris, quien al verla soltó un grito emocionado y fue directamente a abrazarla, brincaron y rieron, en lo que se separaron el la tomo del rostro y viéndola a los ojos le dijo- ¿Que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya? Eres una mujer maravillosa y desearte lo mejor del mundo, es pedir poco para ti mi diva, Te Adoro! Feliz Cumpleaños Lea!- a los dos se le aguaron un poco los ojos y ella le dio un fuertísimo abrazo mientras le decía- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! El mejor compañero en crímenes! También te Adoro! Gracias-. Rápidamente todos los demás se acercaron a felicitarla y expresarle sus mejores deseos, mientras que Chris y Cory se hacían a un lado para poder hablar mejor

-Esta todo listo para esta noche?- le preguntaba el canadiense sin apartar la vista de su esposa, a su también mejor amigo

Chris tenia mas de dos semana organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lea… y claro esta que había planificado todo muy bien, hasta el mas mínimo de los detalles-Por supuesto… con quien crees que estas hablando?... Todo esta perfecto para esta noche… se lo piensas decir ahorita o dejaras que sea sorpresa?-.

-Lea no es tonta… en lo que le diga que se vista que vamos a ir a lugar sorpresa, ella va a saber que se trata de una fiesta, así que mejor se lo decimos ahora- Cory conocía muy bien a su esposa.

-Tienes razón… a demás así sabrá muy bien que ponerse e ira vestida apropiadamente y no con cualquier cosa- Cory no pudo mas que sonreír y rodar los ojos ante ese comentario, aunque sabia muy bien que en el fondo Chris tenia algo de razón y a Lea no le gustaría ir con cualquier cosa a su fiesta

Ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás, todos felices, riendo y lo mas importante haciéndola reír a ella. Cory se acercó por detrás y la rodeo con sus brazos depositando un dulce beso en su cabeza, ella lo miro y le sonrió con amor

-Lista para cortar el pastel?...- Le pregunto Dianna a Lea, pero antes de ella pudiera responder Chris se le adelanto.

-Antes de cortar el pastel, quiero recordarle a todos esta noche en ***** para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mi Diva- les recordó Chris a todos, mientras Lea abría los ojos con sorpresa y sin entender absolutamente nada.

-De que estas hablando?...- Le pregunto, Chris le sonrió y le explico todo- Pues tu querido esposo tuvo la brillante idea de hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños, cabe destacar que aunque fue su idea y su dinero…Muaaa fue quien preparo todo-

Lea no salía de su asombro, rápidamente se giro y envolvió el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y beso de la manera mas dulce posible mientras todos los veían con ternura.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- le susurro ella con amor mientras lo volvía a besar

-Disculpa, pero vuelvo a decir Muaaa fue quien preparo todo- Lea rio fuerte y se separo de Cory para ir hasta donde Chris y abrazarlo fuertemente diciéndole que era el mejor… todos rieron… Todos eran excelentes amigos, pero nada se podía comprar con la amistad de ellos dos… pero nunca perdían oportunidad de molestar a Chris- Lo que sea por Mi diva-.

-Discúlpame… Nuestra diva- esa fue la voz de Naya, tratando de molestar a Chris, quien rápidamente le respondió y entre todos comenzaron a "discutir" por Lea. Mientras ella se separo de su amigo y fue hasta los brazos de su esposo a quien volvió a besar con todo el amor de su corazón.

-Que ilusos son todos, a estas alturas no sabes que solo soy tuya- le susurro Lea a Cory, quien ante este comentario la beso mas apasionadamente sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra al saber que la mujer que tenia en sus brazos era solamente suya. –Solo mía, por siempre- le susurro el de regreso en sus labios. Ambos rieron y justaron sus frentes.

-Esta noche va a ser fantástica- Dijo Lea poco después muy emocionada ante las expectativas de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y con una mirada cargada de picardía y complicidad Chris dijo- Oh querida… No tienes idea de cuanto-.


End file.
